sentido de pertenencia
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: House sabe por fin por que quiso matar a Chase, el problema es que la respuesta no le gusta o no la quiere aceptar


**ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FIC DE HOUSE, EXTRAÑAMENTE, AUNQUE LA SERIE ME FASCINA ME CUESTA ESCRIBIR SOBRE ELLA, NO SE, ME PARECE MUY COMPLICADO**

**HOUSE NO ME PERTENCE, POR DESGRACIA, PERO QUE SE LE VA A HACER, ASI ES LA VIDA**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE**

* * *

En definitiva necesitaba encontrar una respuesta y rápido, aún no lograba entender lo que había pasado y él no estaba acostumbrado a no saber que pasaba, su vida era resolver misterios, acertijos, y el hecho de haber sido protagonista de uno y no saber el porque lo estaba volviendo mas loco de lo que en esos momentos estaba.

Se decía así mismo que había organizado la fiesta porque necesitaba distracción y que mejor distracción que una despedida de soltero, si bien, desde un principio había tenido problemas como el pequeño incidente en la morgue no hizo mayor caso, todo era producto de no haber dormido así que siguió con sus planes y más porque incluso su caso iba bien gracias a esa rubia que lo acompañaba y si al final de cuentas ella era el no podía haber nada malo.

- - ¿Quise matar a Chase? - - esa era la pregunta que lo atormentaba todavía, sabía de su alergia y de la loción corporal y estaba seguro que sabía lo que iba a pasar pero no sabía el porque.

No lo odiaba, estaba de acuerdo en que habían tenido sus diferencias y lo había despedido, pero había despedido a muchas otras personas y no por eso había tratado de deshacerse de ellas, también estaba consciente de que su acento era insoportable pero si fuera por eso ya habría matado a muchos antes que a él por lo que eso tampoco podía ser.

Así que solo quedaba su primera conclusión, Cameron.

Allison no le gustaba, bueno, si le gustaba pero a todos les parecía atractiva así que eso no contaba, no quería nada con ella, su aspecto de niña de escuela católica era el adecuado para el rubio pero no para él, de hecho, estaba seguro que no aguantaría mas de una semana con ella así que eso no era pero no dejaba de pensar que eso era lo primero que había pensado así que ahí estaba su respuesta.

- _Es mía_ – dijo la rubia muerta a su lado

- _¿De que hablas?_ - pregunto sin siquiera verla

- _Esa es tu respue_sta – dijo acomodándose en la cama que compartían

- _¿A que es mi respuesta? no he preguntado nada_ – bastante seguro de eso

- _¿Quise matar a Chase?_ - dijo a modo de respuesta Amber – _es mía_

_- ¿Que dices?_ - volteando hacía donde estaba la rubia para descubrir que ya no estaba – _es mía_ – repitió en un murmullo analizando lo que quería decir

Paso toda la noche buscando que la había llevado a decir eso, si bien era él mismo quien lo había dicho, sabía que no era algo coherente por lo que decidió dejar de lado eso y concentrarse en su próximo caso pero la respuesta le llegó en cuanto pasó por el cuarto del hospital que ocupaba Chase.

Cameron estaba ahí, junto a él, los dos recostados en la pequeña cama, él la tenía abrazada mientras ella tenía sus manos sobre su torso, sus pies entrelazados y sus miradas fijas en el otro, los dos sonreían, no pudo evitar comparar la escena con la de Stacy y Mark, también en ese momento experimento lo que el supuso celos pero no se comparaban a lo que ahora estaba sintiendo

- _Es mía_ – susurro Amber a su oído - _¿ahora entiendes?_

_- Ella no es mía_ – respondió dando la vuelta y caminando – _ni siquiera me gusta_

_- Eso no importa_ - respondió la rubia siguiendo – _ella siempre fue tuya, estuvo enamorada de ti mucho tiempo y el hecho de que ahora este con él te enoja_ – diciendo esto muy lento _– porque siempre la sentiste como tuya_

- _Creo que estamos delirando _– golpeando un bote con su bastón en vista de que no podía golpear a un muerto

- _No trates de engañarte _– riendo ante lo dicho _– soy tu _– parándose delante de él – _trataste de matar a Chase porque esta con ella_ – acercándose para susurrarle – _es el sentido de pertenencia que ella te despierta_

_- Ella no es mía _– volteando nuevamente al cuarto del australiano – _es de él _– viendo como se besaban – _vamos con Wilson _– caminando a la oficina del oncólogo _– necesito que me de para comer _– sabiendo que él le daría una respuesta que el pudiera aceptar

* * *

**LO SE, ME QUIEREN MATAR PERO FUE LO QUE SALIO DE MI EXTRAÑA MENTE, NO ME QUEO DE OTRA QUE ESCRIBIRLO**

**SIMPRE PENSE QUE ENTRE HOUSE Y CAMERON HABIA ALGO MAS PERO NO SE AUN QUE, YA SE QUE NO ES ESO LO QUE EN VERDAD PASO PERO A MI ME HUBIERA GUSTADO VERLO ASI**

**EN FIN, ESPERO MANDEN ALGUN COMENTARIO, SE ACEPTAN DE TODO, EL CHISTE ES SABER QUE ALGUIEN MAS LO LEYO**

**CHAO**


End file.
